1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device, and a storage medium for translation of a document from one language to another language.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine translation of documents from one language to another has long been a subject of study.
Since a machine translation of a whole document takes a considerable amount of time, a user must wait until the whole document has been machine-translated and the translation sheet ejected.
In some instances, a user does not need to obtain a complete and exact translation of a document. For example, s/he may need only a partial translation of a document; or to obtain a complete and exact translation of only a specific portion of a document in order to obtain an overall view of the document.
In the latter case, if a complete and exact translation of a document is nonetheless performed a user's time will be wasted.